Personal electronic devices have become extremely popular, providing on-the-go entertainment and data access. Use of these devices may cause discomfort in a user's hands and arms when holding the device making the experience less enjoyable, while also further limiting the user's ability to perform tasks requiring use of the hands.
U.S. Pat No. 2012/0061549 to Rogers (2011) discloses an apparatus where the user's body supports a mobile electronic device. The apparatus consists of a platform with a lip at its bottom edge, a strap that connects to both sides of the platform that is to be worn around the neck, and optional support legs.